


Homecoming

by opalmatrix



Category: Fall of Ile-Rien - Martha Wells
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Passion, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: They're together again, and nothing else matters.
Relationships: Ilias/Tremaine Valiarde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessalae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/gifts).



> I just finished a re-read of this series and saw your prompts! No beta.

They were alone at last. The quiet voices outside the room didn't count. Ilias' lips pressed against her throat, and Tremaine's body arched up to meet his as she dragged him down on top of her. The mattress was lumpy, the wool blanket scratchy, and none of it mattered. Ilias pulled free of her arms to work her shirt off, and he bowed his head to kiss her breastbone. "I never thought I'd hold you again," he said against her skin. Her entire body hummed sweetly with the vibration of his voice, and she knew an answer was completely unnecessary.


End file.
